1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination that allows a convenient and acceptable method of transporting outerwear. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combination boots or galoshes, wash bag and outer container that can be collapsed and rolled into a small package for convenient use and carrying in a backpack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Frequently bulky boots, suitable for outdoor use, but exchanged for regular footwear when indoors, are misplaced, left at the wrong location after a previous use or, in general not available at a time or place when needed. In addition, the transporting of outerwear is cumbersome.
Also, a child attending school during bad weather, will wear boots to school carrying his or shoes. Then, when arriving at school, the child changes into the shoes and the boots are then left in the corridors of the school, presenting a hazard to passersby and frequently leading to loss of one or more of the boots.
Glasgow, U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,936, pertains to afoot wrapper, adapted to be worn over a shoe that can be folded and stored or carried in a small place.
Khoo, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,915, disclose a protective boot for footwear that is readily folded and converts itself into a compact space so as to fit into a small storage space such as a backpack. There is no separate storage for the boots.
March, U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,704 describes a disposable, flexible, substantially waterproof overshoe.
Haugland, U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,976 relates to collapsible footwear, though not an overshoe.
Gillespie, U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,190, is directed to a collapsible athletic shoe.
The prior art is devoid of a solution to the problems to which the present invention is directed.
What the prior art lacks is a convenient combination that includes outer footwear that is easy to wear, already readily stored in a small storage space and washable by the user.